


Fantasy Come True

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Slave Leia Costume, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: It had just been a passing comment. Nothing more. Never in his wildest fantasies did Tony think Steve would act on it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Fantasy Come True

**Author's Note:**

> A few days late for Tony's Birthday fills for the Pod on the Suit HBDTony2020 collection.
> 
> Stony Bingo Fill: T2 - Nerds

It had just been a passing comment. Nothing more. Never in his wildest fantasies did Tony think Steve would act on it.

They’d watched the Star Wars movies on May 4th, mostly at Tony’s insistence that they were part of essential knowledge of the 20th century. Steve had agreed. He didn’t think he’d enjoy them much but was oddly captivated by the story. And, well, young Harrison Ford wasn’t bad either.

When they got to Return of the Jedi and Tony lamented over Princess Leia’s slave outfit, Steve had been intrigued.

“I still remember the first time I saw that. Rhodey hated how many times we watched that movie. God… That was every horny teenaged nerd’s fantasy back then!”

“I thought I was your horny teenaged dream fantasy,” Steve asked with a smirk, not missing a beat.

“Oh, trust me, Katie Perry. The horny teenage hormones were good at getting my mind to mix those two together. You looked good in a gold bikini, Cap.” Tony had winked at him as Steve blushed furiously.

That was all it had been. An insignificant, silly passing comment. Not even an actual suggestion, or admitting it was still a fantasy of his. And yet, here he was, in the doorway to their bedroom, his jaw on the floor as he took in the view of his boyfriend, sprawled seductively on their bed, his head resting in one of his hands, while the other draped over his waist, in Princess Leia’s famed gold bikini.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Fucking hell… I’ve died and gone to nerd heaven, haven’t I?” Tony mumbled, glued in place by the sight of Steve.

“You like it then?” Steve asked, biting his lower lip – which _did_ things to Tony – looking genuinely uncertain.

Tony couldn’t help the needy sound that escaped him. “ _Like it_? Steve, I more than _like_ this. I cannot come up with a single witty comeback, or even the proper words, right now. Fuck, you look amazing.”

A shy smile crept on Steve’s lip. He finally let his lower lip go free so he could talk, and Tony let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

“Why don’t you come over here and show me just how much you’re enjoying it, then?”

Tony nodded slowly, raking his eyes over Steve one last time. “I’m just trying to remember this moment, ‘cause I doubt you want me taking a picture right now. And I never, ever want to forget this.”

Tony moved slowly towards the bed as he started undressing, taking off his blazer, then the vest he was wearing underneath, tossing both on a nearby chair. He brought his hands to his tie, undoing it in one swift motion, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. As he started undoing the buttons of his shirt, his eyes roamed Steve’s body, taking in every curve and dip of exposed skin in the incredibly revealing outfit. The strong, muscular form that was all Steve in amazing contrast to the delicate fabric of the garments covering barely any of him. Tony finished stripping off the rest of his clothes hastily before getting on the bed.

“Seriously, Steve. You look so fucking stunning,” Tony sighed out as he kneeled in front of Steve. He put a hand on Steve’s mostly-bare hip, pushing him gently so he rolled on his back. Tony straddled Steve and let his hands brush against Steve’s perfectly carved abs for a beat before they roamed to the bra portion of the outfit, tracing the outline with his fingers. He leaned down to kiss him, unable to keep it gentle or chaste in any way. Finally getting to feel Steve against him had opened the flood gates, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He wasted no time in getting their tongues involved, plundering Steve’s mouth greedily, swallowing the delicious sounds coming from Steve. When Tony pulled away to catch his breath, he shuffled down Steve’s body, leaving a trail of filthy kisses as he went, making Steve moan appreciatively. When he reached Steve’s thighs and pushed aside the strip of burgundy fabric covering him, happily discovering nothing else underneath, he wasted no time in swallowing down Steve’s already hard cock, making Steve cry out his name in pleasure.

Tony was relentless. He bobbed, sucked, swallowed, and swirled his tongue with everything he had, adding his hand in for good measure, clearly catching Steve by surprise with his enthusiasm.

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve panted out. “I won’t- oh god yes! I won’t last long if you keep this up.” Tony could feel the muscles in Steve’s thighs working to stay put and keep his hips firmly on the bed. He didn’t stop to acknowledge Steve’s words, he just kept going, knowing very well he could get Steve off a few times with no issues.

Steve’s hands curled into the sheets around him, a sure sign Steve was getting close to reaching his breaking point. Within a few seconds, Steve was coming down Tony’s throat as Tony swallowed everything he gave him. When Tony finally released Steve’s half-hard cock from his mouth, he pressed his forehead to Steve’s inner thigh, nuzzling the soft skin as he caught his breath.

“That was intense,” was all Steve could muster up, one arm draping over his face.

“Oh, I am not done with you. Nu-huh! I am taking full advantage of this whole situation,” Tony added, making Steve laugh lightly.

“That was kind of the point.” Steve propped himself up just enough to look down at Tony.

Tony moved, lying next to Steve and bringing their lips together again, this time more slowly, gently. He let his hand card in Steve’s hair, while Steve’s roamed down Tony’s back, cupping his perfect ass and making Tony whimper softly when Steve squeezed it just the way he liked.

“So, birthday boy. What would you like now?” Steve asked oh so sweetly as he brushed their noses together, the polar opposite of the fast and furious, greedy way Tony had just taken him apart.

“I want this night to never end,” Tony sighed.

“I own this, so it can happen again whenever you want.” Steve trailed along Tony’s jaw, alternating playful bites and kisses. “So, again, what would you like, Tony?”

And Tony let his mind race through every fantasy he’d had of just this moment as Steve kept on kissing and nibbling at his neck and collarbone, before settling on one, maybe two, if Steve was up for it.

“Can I- and feel free to say no here, but if we’re going for my teenage fantasies, the idea of fucking you, while you wear that... _God_ , you do not even understand how hot this is right now.”

Steve smiled against Tony’s neck, where he was still kissing and nibbling at his skin. “How do you want me, sweetheart?”

A low sound rumbled in Tony’s throat. He pushed Steve until he was on his back again, giving him one more kiss before reaching for the lube on his side table. “Wanna see you. I wanna see you look this damn amazing, underneath me.”

The passion and hunger Tony had previously felt came back as he settled himself between Steve’s legs, the sight of his once again hard cock bulging against the thin fabric that had found its way back to covering him had sent him into overdrive. He barely moved it aside as he worked his fingers into Steve’s tight hole, one at a time. He took his time, enjoying the sight and feel of Steve beneath him, his free hand wandering all over Steve’s chest and stomach, underneath the bra he wore to find his nipples, until Steve was ready and begging for more.

“Sweetheart, you truly have no idea how much I love this right now,” Tony crooned in Steve’s ear after he’d pushed himself in completely, taking a minute to appreciate the tight, wet heat of Steve around him.

They spent the night tangled in bed, Tony enjoying the visual of Steve coming on the costume which was the last straw to get himself off at that point.

“This will be a day long remembered as the best birthday ever,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s skin as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you.”

“I know,” Steve smirked down at Tony, making him chuckle, as he rubbed lazy circles on Tony’s arm. “I’m really liking your birthday too. Kinda wishing we’d watched Star Wars much sooner, now.”

“Are you turning into a nerd?” Tony laughed as he kissed the middle of Steve’s chest.

“I think I prefer geek, actually.”

Tony brought their lips together again. “So,” he started as let his fingers make a line to the golden bra again. “Any fantasies I can fulfill for your birthday, gorgeous?”

Steve hummed, half in pleasure from the fingers on his skin, half contemplating an answer. “We have a month to come up with something. And, in the meantime, you can keep enjoying this as much as you want. I may have forgotten to mention it came with a few extra accessories too.”

Tony’s head shot up. “Accessories? Wh-what?! Which?? Huh?” He sat back on his heels

“There was the chain that’s around her neck, and a pair of really sexy panties that would have just been in the way, really.” Tony let out a high-pitched whimper at that. “And a set of blasters I think I accidentally clicked on.”

“We could have had blasters?!”

“Are you serious right now? I just fulfilled one of your biggest fantasies, and you’re upset about blasters?” Steve asked, propping himself on his elbows, dismayed at Tony’s reaction.

“Not upset. God no. This,” Tony waved his hands over Steve’s body, as if proving a point, “will never disappoint. Never, ever! In any way, shape or form. Just thinking of future iterations of this, and how to incorporate them.”

“Is it bad if I make a joke about how you can play with my blaster anytime you want?” Steve cocked his eyebrow.

Tony smiled as he lay down and pulled Steve towards him for a kiss. “It’s horrible, but I’ll accept it.”

**Author's Note:**

> (One of them, at some point at the end, is making 'pew-pew' sounds, but I just couldn't fit it in properly ;) ).
> 
> Partially due to a Discord convo on May 4th, and then this image that also came up: https://www.advocate.com/sites/advocate.com/files/styles/vertical_gallery_desktop_1x/public/2018/05/16/img_5091.jpg


End file.
